Talk:Ghosts of Halo
ghost encounter!!! hi i'm diego1119 on xbox360 live I was just messing around on sandtrap and I was the only one in the game at the time and all of a sudden I hear a grandae explode and I was in forge mode so I couldn't have thrown one! So i rush over to the place it exploded and there is an orange sparten sliding down there and he is super fast and i had speed set to normal! so I check if eneybody joined me and it said I was the only one! he wasn't on my radar and he didn't turn normal he more like turned super sharp. i spawned myself a rocket lancher and shot him and he didn't die so I quickly ended the game. I went to theater for investigation and as soon as I got to when i first saw him the xbox360 went strait off halo3 and onto the dashboard! so i try to watch it again and it lets me! So i watched him and turns out it could transport places.so i saved the film and got off for a wile. and later that day I got my friends on xbox live and tried to show it to them and film wasn't in my saved files! I don't know why it just showed up like that. if you have xbox live and would like to join my ghost hunter team and try to find this halo3 ghost just send me a message saing ghost. :Wait, let me rewrite your post so I can read it better. (I don't mean to be rude, but it's... not very legible.) : :Whew. Okay, now that that's done, I can wrap my head around what you were saying. :What weapons did the Ghost of Halo have? What Armor Permutations did it use? :Also, the Ghost of Halo seen in Blackout was also orange, I think; did the Ghost you saw resemble the Ghost of Blackout (for example, in behavior or armor)? There's a link in the article's references section where you can watch the video. : DavidJCobb 21:27, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ghost of sandtrap diego1119 The ghost appeared to only have a sparten lazer ghost diego1119 it had no elbrem but it had regular mark5 armor and it behaved as the blackout ghost did. my thiory is that it is something that bungie did not put in but a glitch that was glitched when they made halo 3 but it's strainge because ghosts have also appeared on halo and halo 2 so I really don't know .it behave's like it's in a team by itself even in a team slayer with red vs. blue. It will kill you the momont it see's you. I thing it is one ghost because all ghost's have no camra you can attatch, no gamertag, nothing. it doesn't even show up on radar. so if you have an xbox I am diego1119 and we can look for it. I am in the prosses of figuring it out. when the ghost showed up it played a wierd sound and it sounded like "play this backwards" so I did and it sounded like he was talking to god! there is somebody who has the same thing on youtube its called " halo 3 scary as hell"